7 seas
by lil Demon
Summary: Major AU Angelus/Liam is a ruthless, murderous pirate until he makes the mistake of taking on one vessel and one very unusual passenger.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all  
  
Summery: Major AU (B/A eventually) Angelus/Liam is a ruthless, murderous pirate until he makes the mistake of taking on one vessel and one very unusual passenger.  
  
A/N: OK I don't know if this sounds any good but if anyone likes the idea or concept or just wants to read more review and tell me please? If you like it and I have to continue it that means I will also need a beta reader? So if anyone likes this and wouldn't mind doing that for me I would continue......  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Liam O'Conner or Angelus as he was known by his closer friends was one of the most perilous and ruthless pirates of the known world. He along with his friends Gunn and Alexander ran every port town known to the lower world.  
  
Angelus was in his early twenties and already he had more money and power then he could have ever imagined it didn't matter to him that he had earned it all by killing hundreds of people, everyone from the evil one-eyed sea rats to small children hiding behind their mothers. He didn't see the difference as long as it ended up with him and his men receiving a 'generous' amount of money and a possible bed mate for the night, and then they would leave the area broken and destroyed.  
  
Angelus had been given his ship or the "Hell's Demon" as he had named it on his sixtieth birthday from his father, who had also been a pirate on his own ship. Since Liam was born his father had been showing him the ropes on how to kill and steal and get away with it. By the time Liam was seven he had already helped his father kill whole families and he did it with a smile, because of this he was very well known all over. No one wished to make trouble with the O'Conner family.  
  
Taking his father's teachings to heart Liam had brutally murdered his father just two years after being given his ship. After which he joined with his two childhood friends had took over all his father's storehouses and control posts, and set out in their goal to control or destroy every inch of the world. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all  
  
Summery: Major AU (B/A eventually) Angelus/Liam is a ruthless, murderous pirate until he makes the mistake of taking on one vessel and one very unusual passenger.  
  
A/N: Sorry about not posting sooner but I had exams and co-op and then writers-block so nothing really got done for awhile. Hope you like this and I am still looking for someone to proof read my chapters for me if they wanted to.... Thanks to everyone that reviewed I didn't really expect anyone to. so thanks!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Angelus stormed up on to the deck one dark morning grumbling about the lack of good food on the ship as well as many other things that happened to be bothering him. He looked around and saw Gunn standing at the helm, so in one movement he turned and stalked towards him. As he approached Gunn's eyes shifted from the open sea to his friend and captain.  
  
"Anything yet?" Angelus inquired not even looking at Gunn  
  
"No sir, not a thing" was Gunn's reply keeping his eyes in front of him watching the calm blue waters. Angelus sighed, crossed his arms and leaned against the railing, "How long has it been Gunn? How long have we been out here, and not seen a thing?" Angelus asked in a frustrated tone.  
  
"A month and three days Angelus" Gunn replied dropping the formality as well and just talking as friends. "Maybe if we had left more of our enemies alive there would be someone to hunt down?" he continued  
  
Angelus just looked at him for a minute before he commented "Ya, maybe but we did need the money."  
  
Gunn chuckled at this "why so we could buy Farrell? Did we really need another town Angelus?"  
  
"Of course" a voice said. The two men turned and looked at Alexander or Xander as he preferred to be called saying it made him sound more dangerous or something like that, his friends still could not figure that one out but they complied with his wishes anyways.  
  
"Why?" Gunn asked looking at Xander  
  
Xander's eyes gleamed with amusement as he answered "Come on don't you remember the great sights?? Or the many taverns with their ale and lets not forget those wonderful little bar maids!!" At this all three laughed.  
  
"O yes how could I have forgotten, you spent more time in there with Anya then anywhere else!!" Gunn teased.  
  
"HEY I was not in there all that much I.."Xander tried to defend him self but was cut off by a grinning Angelus.  
  
"Settle this later would ya? No matter how much joy I'd get from watching you to go at it for a while we do have work to do!"  
  
"What work? If you haven't noticed there is nothing around us except for mile and miles of water" Gunn said gesturing with his arm to their surroundings "what would you have us do? Clean the deck for the millionth time? Or how about count the never ending pile of gold you got stuck in the cargo hold?"  
  
Angelus had turned from his to friends and was now looking out in the distance "No, wouldn't be letting you filth touch my gold!" He replied in a half joking manner, turning his head to look at them and then back to the water before continuing "How about we load the cannons, boys, looks like we finally have some company!" and with that he turned and walked towards the bow of the ship, pulling out his scope from his belt to get a closer look at the distant ship.  
  
Looking at it, he saw that it was the Sea Goblin and would be an easy fight with the Hell's Demon coming out on top like always. Angelus ordered his men to hurry and load all the cannons so that they could take the ship by surprise hopefully. As soon as they were in firing range Angelus ordered the first shot, it when up and over the Goblin and landed just on the other side of the ship. A series of shouts went up from the ship and soon Angelus's ship was also being fired upon.  
  
Angelus had Gunn pull the ship up along side the Sea Goblin and soon his crew had hooked the two ships together with hooks and ropes and pulled them as close together as they could so as to disable the opposing ships cannons. Once they were close enough Angelus and his men quickly boarded the Sea Goblin and the battle had now turned to hand-to-hand and sword-to- sword.  
  
Down below deck a small blond figure was chained to a center post, at the sounds of the fight she raised her head and looked at the deck above her "Just Great" she muttered sarcastically, just as the hatch flew open and someone started below. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all  
  
Summery: Major AU (B/A eventually) Angelus/Liam is a ruthless, murderous pirate until he makes the mistake of taking on one vessel and one very unusual passenger.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! My friend said this one starts a little gory but I don't think so, you'll have to tell me. Hope you like and please review. Special Thanks to GoodCharlottesGurl for helping me out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Angelus thrust his sword into mid-section of the man standing in front of him and then sharply snapped it up until it had partially cut the man into two pieces. Then he turned around and took notice that his own men had already taken care of ninety percent of the Sea Goblin's crew, he watched them with a grin "I love this!" Angelus yelled still grinning.  
  
Then Angelus raised his hand to whistle to Gunn who was a few feet away, and then he noticed that his hands were dripping in blood and gore from his victims, shrugging slightly he reached down and wiped his hands off on one of the deceased men's clothing, and then proceeded to signal Gunn.  
  
At hearing the sharp sound Gunn quickly turned and joined his friend.  
  
"I want to check out below make sure there aren't any stragglers and see possibly if they have anything worth taking.." and then Angelus looked around "but by the looks of this thing I'd say that was a lost cause" he then grinned at Gunn and they turned to find the hatch to below.  
  
After shifting a couple dead crew men they finally found the hatch door to the cargo hold, Angelus grabbed the iron ring and gave it a hard tug and pulled it open easily. Then he drew his sword and went below followed closely by Gunn. They descended the wooden stairs until they reached the dark space below.  
  
"Find some thing to light would you Gunn?" Angelus growled at his friend when he noticed that even with the little bit of sun coming from the hatch opening they still couldn't see more then a few steps in every direction.  
  
Gunn quickly located a lantern hanging by the stairs and using the flint in his pouch he lit it and joined Angelus's side. Angelus snatched the lantern from Gunn's hand and held it above his head. "There's nothing down here at all!" Gunn groaned taking a step forward.  
  
"Ya this was a waste of time lets just..." Angelus started but as he turned he noticed something move off to one side of the room. At this Angelus's smiled and pointed towards the corner, "Or maybe there is something worth it down here after all." He whispered to Gunn as they walked towards the form.  
  
They were just about at the spot where Angelus first noticed the movement when something hurled itself out of the dark and at Gunn. The two fell to the floor with the mystery person on top. Angelus turned the light towards the pile and noticed that Gunn had been pinned to the floor by a petite blond woman, a chained woman he noticed following the iron chain from the girl's arms to the post beside him.  
  
Seeing this Angelus laughed and it caused Gunn and the girl to quit struggling and look at him. As soon as they stopped Angelus grabbed the girl around the waist and lifted her off of his embarrassed friend. He held her off the ground as he looked her over, then turned to Gunn,  
  
"You need to pay more attention Gunn, it could have been a man with a sword, not a girl chained to a post!" Angelus again laughed while Gunn pulled himself off the floor.  
  
Then turning his attention back to the girl "and you, what will I ever do with you?"  
  
"Let me have her Angelus" Gunn sneered looking at the blond angrily "Let me teach her the consequences of attacking me! Maybe she will learn something before we kill her."  
  
Angelus had watched the girl the entire time Gunn had spoken and noticed that she did not show any signs of fear, she just seemed to get angrier with every word. She then met his eyes and he noticed that her's held fire and he liked that.  
  
"No I don't think so Gunn. I think I'd like to keep this one for a while, maybe I can teach her a few tricks" Angelus said then turning towards the girl he continued "how about it, you and me? Every girl wants to be with me, how about you" and with that the girl drew back her head and spit into Angelus's face "Never" she responded with venom and hatred in her voice. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all  
  
Summery: Major AU (B/A eventually) Angelus/Liam is a ruthless, murderous pirate until he makes the mistake of taking on one vessel and one very unusual passenger.  
  
I'm sorry this has taken so long to be updated but I am still in a major block and can't really think of how to continue any of my stories. I'll try harder though. Thanks to everyone that reviewed I never expected that many reviews at all!! I guess I should probably answer some questions so here:  
  
Imzadi: I picked Xander and Gunn because Gunn was my favourite from "Angel" and Xander and Angel never really got along so I had to have them together. I don't know how many of the other characters I'll add because I am afraid to screw up their characterizations more then I already have. But I will keep what you said in mind for later.  
  
Ann (AnnRJames@aol.com): I'll try not to, it would make it to easy if they just liked each other from the beginning.  
  
I'm really glad everyone likes this story so I will try really hard to write more soon, and I apologise if this is to short. ***********************************************************************  
  
Angelus's face dropped and he raised his hand to his face and wiped away the spit, when he looked back at the girl his face was full of anger,  
  
"You think that was an option for you girl? You will do as I say!" He then backhanded her across the face, "or else."  
  
The girl continued to look at him with anger and didn't even seem to notice the small stream of blood now running out of the corner of her mouth, "Or else what? You think you are so great? I have dealt with worse scum then you and there is no way in hell I will ever let you touch me!"  
  
Gunn took a step towards the girl "Let me teach her how to talk to you boss" But Angelus stuck out his arm and stopped him.  
  
"No leave her. I like fire in a girl. Makes them stronger. Takes them longer to crack, leave her alone she'll learn on her own." And with that Angelus slashed his sword down and through the chains that held her to the post. "Let's go. I want to see what you look like in the sun light." He said flipping some of her hair out of her face, and then he grabbed the remaining chains around her arms and started to half drag her back up to the deck with Gunn following close behind, seething and muttering about how he'd like to teach her a few things.  
  
When they reached the deck Angelus turned to look at the girl and what he saw shocked him. The girl that they had just taken from the cargo hold was the closest thing he had ever seen to a goddess. She had long blond hair that looked like gold and fell till just about the center of her back, and her eyes were startling green with flakes of gold and red in them as well as the ever present fire. That was when he noticed that the girl's eyes were full of surprise as well.  
  
When they arrived on the deck the girl was expecting to find that he new captor like her last would be an old, disgusting horrible man but what she found surprised her. Her new captor "Angelus" as she had heard the man she attacked call him had to be one of the best looking men she had ever laid eyes on. He had thick dark brown hair that was cut short just below his shoulders and looked as if it had been tied up in the past while. She also noticed that his eyes like his hair were a dark almost chocolate brown and when she looked in to them she swore that she could see his soul.  
  
"Hey, Angelus! We're ready to go now not a soul alive from this ship now!" Xander told his captain with a smirk "and who do we have here?" he then asked looking the girl over and licking his bottom lip, before he reached her face and gave her a smile.  
  
"No one for you to worry about Xander! You've got Anya back in Farrell don't you? Can't make her mad she might stop...talking to you." Angelus stated while, he manoeuvred the girl behind him with out even realising he was doing it.  
  
"Anyway it doesn't matter Liam here has called her as his" Gunn grumbled glaring at the blond, "A little rude I think seeing how she attacked me, and it would only be fair if."  
  
"O cut it out would you Gunn, its getting old! She decked you, she out smarted you please for all our sakes give it a rest!" Angelus growled shocking all present. Angelus had never stood up for a girl before, let alone gotten angry at his friend's and put them down in such a way.  
  
Gunn just looked at Angelus for a moment before he stormed off towards the side of the ship and leaped over on to their own.  
  
"Maybe you should have been a little bit nicer to him? He'll be around at a lot longer then she will" Xander told Angelus still looking in the direction that Gunn had left in, before he himself followed.  
  
Angelus took no notice and turned to his closest crew member, "Have you checked all the rooms and taken everything of value?"  
  
"Of course Sir, It's all on our ship right now." The man replied  
  
"Good, Torch this thing and let's go!" Angelus ordered before he himself headed back to the Hell's Demon pulling along the girl.  
  
The man who Angelus had been talking to then turned and signalled the rest of the crew, they each held a medium sized barrel and when they saw the signal the pulled out the corks and allowed the burgundy liquid to pour out and all over the deck. Once the barrels were all empty all but one headed back to the Hell's Demon while the remaining man stayed by the railing. Then he lit the torch in his hand and threw it on to the pile of bodies by the mast before he leaped across to his own ship and then they decoupled the two. While the ship moved away the Sea Goblin burned brightly and when the fire reached the barrels of gun powder the ship blew up. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all  
  
Summery: Major AU (B/A eventually) Angelus/Liam is a ruthless, murderous pirate until he makes the mistake of taking on one vessel and one very unusual passenger.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed, when I started this I never thought I'd get this many so thanks to everyone. I worked hard and got another chapter done for you. It's a lot longer then anything I have posted before which means you might have to wait a lil while longer then before for the next update, sorry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Angelus watched the remains of the ship burn for a little while longer, and then he turned to the girl. He was still holding the chains in his hands, after a second of consideration Angelus yanked the chain and continued to drag the girl to his cabin.  
  
When they reached the cabin Angelus released the chains and proceeded to sit on his bed, while the girl lingered near the door.  
  
"Don't even think about leaving girl, my men well catch you before you step out of the room." Angelus sneered. With that the blond crept to the farthest corner from Angelus.  
  
Ignoring her movements Angelus leaned back on the bed and continued to examine the girl, soon enough he reached the eyes that had captivated him before,  
  
"So what are we to call you then eh? Me and my crew could probably think of a few good names if you don't tell us the one you prefer." The girl seemed to think about this for a moment before she dropped her eyes to the floor. Angelus took full notice of her actions this time and jumped off the bed,  
  
"Nothing to say now is it?! You had plenty to say on that other god forsaken boat but not now! Maybe I should just make you talk!" for the second time in as many hours Angelus raised his hand to strike the girl but before he could she reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Maybe I would be more talkative if you didn't try and hit me every few minutes and maybe took a minute to be more polite in your questioning?" the girl hissed. Angelus dropped his hand and continued to sneer at the girl.  
  
"Ah, so she does talk does she? Well then would you be so kind as to grace me with you name then Missy?" Angelus asked mockingly  
  
The girl continued to glare at him for a minute "Fine, my name is Buffy" she stated. With that Angelus let out a roar of laughter, "Is that why you refused to tell me your name? 'cause it was that?"  
  
Buffy rose to her full height of five and a bit feet and stuck out her chin, "It's a hell of a lot better then 'Angelus' was your mother hoping you'd turn into a girl child when she named you that?"  
  
That stopped Angelus's laughter immediately "You have fire girl, maybe to much of it!" Buffy just continued to glare at him.  
  
With that Angelus turned back to his bed and sat down again, "So Buffy how did a. nice. girl like you end up chained in the belly of a ship?"  
  
Buffy gaze snapped back to Angelus from where she was watching the door, "What the hell does that have to do with you?" she spat  
  
Angelus grinned "Just something to pass the time with miss, considering that your not leaving here any time soon I just thought that maybe you'd want something to do." and with that Angelus again burst in to a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well then if you want something to "do" why don't you start by telling me where the hell I am and why your so important that I must tell you 'my' life story." Buffy retorted and then she finally flopped down into the only chair in the room and smiled devilishly at Angelus who was staring at Buffy like she had grown an extra head.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you have never heard of ME or my ship AT ALL!!" Angelus practically whined. This caused Buffy to start laughing she realised that she had hurt Angelus's pride probably for the first time in many years. So she figured she would use that to her advantage.  
  
"No I have never heard of YOU or your ship AT ALL, there's no way your that important or powerful, I mean if you think about it what kind of Pirate captain would be named Angelus?? You must be a shipping company or traders.." The entire time Buffy was talking she never took her eyes off of her captor and she noticed that as she talked his jaw opened farther and farther and now looked as if he was about to jump overboard.  
  
"A..a.a..a Trader!! A TRADER??? You think that I, Angelus, would be a trader?? Are you daft girl? I am Angelus, Captain of the Hell's Demon the most powerful ship in these waters nigh the most powerful ship in the world!"  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide and she watched Angelus in shock before laughing out right "Of course you are next thing you'll tell me is that you travel with the Black Pearl and are best friends with Jack Sparrow!!"  
  
Angelus jumped off his bed and lunged at Buffy slamming his hands on to the arm rests of the chair caging her in. "First off The Black Pearl never existed it was a story made up to tell silly little rich children to make then fear Pirates and secondly I am who I say I am and if you want conformation I will throw you out of this room for my crew to convince you but I tell you they will not treat you as well as I have!"  
  
Buffy tried her best not to shrink back when Angelus yelled at her but it had been hard. She now was looking into his eyes which were only a few centimetres from her own. "Fine" she muttered angrily "Your who you say you are, now will you get away from me!" and with that she raised her knee and slammed it into Angelus's stomach.  
  
Angelus grabbed his stomach and stumbled backwards until he sat on his bad again. Taking a few deep breaths he returned his attention to the girl. "You think you are tough don't you? Well you can think that way for now" he said with a crooked grin "Now it's your turn, I told you my story now you tell me yours"  
  
Buffy watched Angelus for a moment before decided to tell her story, "What the hell" she muttered to her self, and with that she started her story.  
  
"I grew up in one of the many large towns in England. My father had been the governor and all around owner of New Raven until he died when I was thirteen. Then it was just myself and my older brother, Riley, who wasn't that smart and wasn't around very much since he had to take over for my father. So I spent a lot of time just running around the town and learning how to take care of my self since I knew that Riley wouldn't, he would rather kill me to get me out of the way then look after me."  
  
With that Angelus gave a little growl, which Buffy pretended not to notice.  
  
"So on my eighteenth birthday that 'dear' brother of mine announced that he had made an agreement with governor of the neighbouring town that he would let Riley have his smaller town with out any fighting if his oldest son would marry me. Riley gave me no choice since the wedding was to be held the next day with out my consent. The man I was to marry was named Parker and when I met him I knew he was just like my brother, a lying, scheming, dirty rat and I knew I couldn't trust him either.  
  
Even with my reservations I had no choice and I married him. But I had a surprise in store for him when he came to me on our wedding night I took his dagger when he was undressing and when he turned around I shoved it right through his chest. Knowing that I couldn't leave it at that I changed my clothing to something I could travel in and packed a bag and left the town. While I was trying to leave Riley caught me and gave chase." at this Buffy started to laugh and had to calm down before continuing, "He never made it back to New Raven, but I hear that they did find his torso floating in the river several days later."  
  
Angelus had been listening intently the entire time and when he heard this he realised that he admired her for her actions, "But then how did you end up chained to the other boat?" Angelus asked suspiciously  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes "I told you that I spent most of my time running around New Raven right? Well I had connections with a few people and one of them owned their own boat and Trading Company he offered to help me get away after the deaths and I agreed, we hadn't gotten that far when the Sea Goblin just appeared out of no where, as expected they killed everyone on board just like you did but my friend and I had jumped over board to try and get away, well we didn't get to far before they saw us and fetched us from the sea. They killed my friend instantly but decided that I was worth keeping around and the captain tried to make me his, wait this sounds so familiar. anyways after a few weeks and a few dead crew members the Captain chained me in the cargo hold because he said killing me would be a waste and I could still be used if only to sell me to a slave trader.  
  
So I just sat in the hold and every time someone came near me I caused as much pain as I could, I do believe one man even lost his ear, but they learned to leave me alone after awhile, and being men and all it took them a long time to come to that conclusion." Buffy finished with a grin of satisfaction.  
  
Angelus who was greatly impressed started laughing hard "I guess I will have to watch you more closely then won't I little warrior?" he said in between laughter before he passed out on the bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry about the Pirates of the Caribbean mention I couldn't think of what to write so my friend helped me out. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all  
  
Summery: Major AU (B/A eventually) Angelus/Liam is a ruthless, murderous pirate until he makes the mistake of taking on one vessel and one very unusual passenger.  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating in forever, please don't kill me!! I had my reasons. Anyways I hope you like this chapter it's not that great I don't think but I will try my best to have something new by the weekend and possibly fix this chapter as well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Angelus woke up the next morning with a slight headache from the liquor. He stumbled off the bed and was headed to his cabin door when he remembered his visitor. He quickly scanned the room for any sign of the blond girl and quickly spotted her curled up in the same chair she had been on the night before. Angelus turned around again and sat on the bed to watch the blond as she slept, there was something about her that he liked and he planed to some how make he his by any means necessary.  
  
Buffy slowly began to come to. She moved her neck only slightly when pain shot strait through it, "Great" she muttered. She brought up her left hand and started to rub her strained neck, "I knew sleeping on this stupid thing would cause problems" she continued to grumble.  
  
"Well you could have always joined me on the bed little one" Buffy's eyes snapped open and they quickly focused on Angelus sprawled across the bed with his own eyes fixed directly on her.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?" Buffy spat out. Angelus only laughed and pulled himself off the bed, "Long enough missy, you are quite pretty when your asleep, it's a pity you have to wake up" Angelus smirked at Buffy as he leaned against the door.  
  
"I was surprised to see you still in the room this morning Buff, you must want me more then you let on eh?" Buffy's nose scrunched up, "In your dreams maybe Angelus, but in this world I detest you and won't ever touch you."  
  
Angelus opened the cabin door and went to leave but as if having a second thought he turned back around and stalked over towards Buffy who was now standing. When he reached her he grabbed her head and kissed her fiercely, and then ripped his face away. He then turned his face to her ear "We will see about that Buffy" he flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and then he left the room.  
  
Once the door shut behind him Buffy slumped in to the chair spit on the floor and wiped her mouth off, "It'll never happen Angelus" she said to her self before she turned her thoughts to how to escape.  
  
On the other side of the door Angelus stood leaning against it, he had his hand pressed lightly to his mouth. Suddenly he jerked it away and shook his head. "Stop acting like a school-girl Angelus she's just another girl, you've known better, stop acting like an idiot" he muttered to himself, but as he said these words he could feel with in himself that they were lies. She was not just another girl and he knew it. Now he just had to figure out why she was so different.  
  
Later on that afternoon Angelus got word that the port of Namda was on the horizon and they would reach it long before night fall. He was glad to be returning to this port his friend Lindsey would hopefully be waiting, then he could forget about his problems concerning the girl.  
  
Angelus quickly returned to his cabin and unlocked the door, he found Buffy inside sprawled across the floor trying to pull up a lose floorboard. "That'll never work you know" Angelus said quietly. Buffy just glared at him and continued to pull at the wood. Angelus grew irritated with her actions and grabbed her hands and roughly pulled her off the floor. Buffy pulled her arms away quickly as if she had been bitten and jumped back from the man expecting to be hit and preparing her self at the same time.  
  
Angelus felt a sudden pain of guilt for scaring but he shrugged it off. "We are docking in Namda in the next while and I plan on giving you the ability to go where ever you please but Xander will be with you at all times, do you understand?" Buffy glared at him but nodded her head, "Good because if I find that you left him at any time and I find you the devil himself won't forgive me for what I'll do." With that Angelus stormed out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Not long after docking Angelus had left the ship in search of Lindsey whom he expected to find either at the local tavern or at Lindsey's home. Before he reached either destination he saw his friend coming towards him. Lindsey had slightly scruffy brown hair that fell just above the shoulders but for all means was dressed surprisingly well. When the pair met Angelus slapped him on the back "How are you my old friend?" Angelus asked "I'm doing quite well Liam they actually made me governor of this place would you believe that? People are not all that smart around here" Angelus laughed at his friend. Lindsey had always bin a small boy and even now he was much smaller than Angelus, but he was just as much of a scoundrel.  
  
"That's great Lindsey my boy, but I have a matter to discuss with you before I am thrown out of this town again eh? Lets go to the shack you call a home now before I am mobbed again."  
  
Several days passed and on the last night Angelus paid a final visit to Lindsey to finalize their plans, later that same night he left Lindsey's home half-drunk and headed towards the tavern hoping for some more liquor and some company for the last night in town. When he arrived he found Xander sitting at the bar. "Where the hell is she Xander?" He quickly grabbed the man's collar and lifted him off the ground. Xander barely blinked an eye "She's sitting over there Angelus if you had taken a second to look you would have seen her." Sure enough when Angelus looked towards the back corner he saw the blond slumped over a cup. Angelus sauntered over to her table and sat down beside her.  
  
Buffy raised her head slightly to see who it was, "what do you want now" she slurred. Angelus just laughed at her and ordered another round for the two of them, "Nothing at all darlin' just wanted to share some drinks with ye'" Buffy simply shrugged and accepted the new cup of rum. She had not seen Angelus in some time now and simply did not care that he was there now as long as she got a free drink out of it, she had her escape worked out and one night of drinking with him wasn't going to damage it in anyway.  
  
Later the next morning Buffy awoke to sun shining directly into her eyes, she groaned and tried to roll over out of the light. It was then she noticed that she was not alone. Buffy slowly opened her eyes and to her horror she saw a slumbering Angelus lying next to her equally undressed. Buffy felt sick to her stomach and she tried to remove her self from the bed but when she did Angelus stirred, opened his eyes and smiled, "Good mornin' little warrior" he said quietly "I told you that you wanted me" he finished licking his lips and smirking. With that Buffy leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up the entire contents of her stomach. 


End file.
